


What Happened To My Life

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Babies Brothers and Bonds...Oh My [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never stood a chance of saying no to Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened To My Life

Dean watched as the sky began to lighten behind the mossy green motel curtains. He had only driven an hour away from Bobby’s when he realized he didn’t want to be that far from Sam. He needed to get out of Bobby’s so he could think. He knew if he spent the night he most likely would have given in to Sammy’s plea. He had a lifetime of experience to prove that. Dean knew Sammy had him wrapped around his pudgy little baby finger the first time their mom let him hold him. He doubted there was anything he wouldn't do to keep the kid safe and happy.

Sometimes it scared him when he thought about the crazy shit he had done over the years to make sure he could care for Sammy. The thought of having a baby with him was enough to make Dean's head spin. It wasn't like stealing a loaf of bread.

All of the things he had done in the past were things he could do and get over just as quick. A baby that was a different thing. How would they even work that out?

He was still surprised that Bobby seemed okay with the demon’s hair brained idea. He would have thought that Bobby would have been one of the first people to tell them it was wrong. Dean knew he wanted them to have as normal of a childhood as they could. Some of his fondest memories of Bobby were when they played catch at the park. When he got older Bobby let him loose in the salvage yard and let him keep anything he found. Dean was always grateful that he let Dean do what he wanted to with the spare bits and parts.

He had to admit Bobby disowning them wasn’t his biggest fear. He believed Bobby when he would tell them they were always welcome at his place.

The only one they had to worry about was their dad. John Winchester would never allow his sons to take advice from a demon. Never mind the whole you have to knock your brother up bit. Dean had little doubt that when he finally found out, and he knew he would it would not be pretty.

Dean knew he was just wasting time before he went back to Bobby’s.  
He got up and grabbed his bags and keys and wondered if he could guilt Bobby into making pancakes when he got there


End file.
